supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plaschia
Plaschia is an AAU pilot of the Sovus Empire and a Sovereign herself. She is the Sovereign who was responsible for defending Tempest during a devestating invasion. After such, Plaschia is referred to as "The Guardian". Her Armored Assault Unit is AAU-47. Biography Early life Not much is known about Plaschia. She keeps to herself, but does answer questions if asked. Major Event 1 Plaschia first became widely known after a demonstration on Flarthis-V, where she destroyed a colony of the Angardials with only 4 Inferno Class battleships. This occurred somewhere near Earth year 1877. Major Event 2 On an undisclosed day, Plaschia was one of five AAUs sent to deal with a threat of an unknown enemy on Gallus-II. After the defeat of the other four pilots, she gained access to two Guard Class stellar frigates. Though they were both destroyed, the second frigate crashed into the enemy base, killing the commander and ending the invasion. Current Status Plaschia is currently out of active service, vacationing on the AX-02 Stratofortress. She has rare contact with others besides Harbinger. Personality Plaschia, though a Sovereign (hermaphrodite), has very feminine characteristics. She is noted as being very sweet and kind to others, and has no known hostilities with other Sovereigns or other species' (with obvious exceptions). She is also noted as being very open minded to things she does not know about, particularly scientific information. In combat, however, it's a much different story. Plaschia becomes very agressive on the battlefield, using all tactics possible with minimum environmental damage to achieve victory. She is very willing to take horrible risks, as long as the chance of success is over 50%. A rough description from her partner states that she is sexually aggressive and very dominant in sexual acts and moments; the word used is "nymphomaniac". Appearance Being a Sovereign, Plaschia is hermaphroditic, having both male and female reproductive organs that resemble a human's. She bears a direct resemblance to a slender/curvy human female (as most Sovereigns do) and has dark grey/black skin, as well as the inside of her mouth is purple/magenta. She has a rare gene where her iris' are purple, versus the typical green, black or red of Sovereigns. She is 198 centimeters (6 feet, 6 inches) tall, much above the average 157 centimeters (5 feet 2 inches) tall for her species. Because of biological immortality, she appears to be very young (though fully grown), despite being over 2000 Earth-years old. Quotes Feel free to add your own! By About Gear Plaschia packs a modified Armored Assault Unit with incredible firepower and strength. Boasting off-chart stats to other walking units (such as the Cybran ACU) and more flexibility in movement and abilities, though such is with all other AAUs. The only real differences bewteen AAU-47 and other armored assault units are the TMD turrets present on its shoulders and the missile packs on its wrists. Trivia *Plaschia, like all other Sovereigns, has a gene where she is immune to all diseases, allowing her to travel to any world without problems of that type. *Her relationship with Harbinger has been questioned many times, to which she happily answers.